popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 8 song, '''pure'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia character, see Purecul Lip.'' Lyrics Nihongo 星の数ほどの勘違いと、誤解と思い込みのらせん 回り道の回り道で少しずつ見えてきた輪郭 今は思い込みでも何でもいいや 取り合えずあの辺りまで歩いてみようかと思う Hey,YO!!　そんな暗い所に立って、何を待ってるんだい？ 沢山の人の中の孤独、また誰かにすがるのかい？ 現在（いま）、この瞬間（とき）は次から次へと 川下に流れ、過去へと変わり続けてる ペットボトルの中ではじける液体のつぶは かつ消え、かつ結びて…まるで命のよう それならば立ち上がる意志を 星の数ほどの勘違いと、誤解と思い込みのらせん 回り道の回り道でも流れに浮かぶうたかたでも Romaji hoshi no kazu hodo no kanchigai to, gokai to omoi kominorasen mawari michi no mawari michi de sukushizutsu mietekita rinkaku ima wa omoi komi demo nandemo iiya tori aezu ano atari made aruite mi you kato omou Hey,YO!! sonna kurai tokoro ni tatte, nani wo matterundai? takusan no hito no naka no kodoku, mata dare ga ni sugaru no kai? ima, kono toki wa tsugi kara tsugi he to kawashimo ni nagare, kako he to kawari tsuzuketeru pet bottle no naka de hajikeru ekitai no tsubu wa katsu kie, katsu mustubite...maru de inochi no you sore naraba tachi agaru ishi wo hoshi no kazu hodo no kanchigai to, gokai to omoi kominorasen mawari michi no mawari michi demo nagare ni ukabu uta kata demo English Translation As many misunderstandings as there are stars in the sky, And a spiral of misconception and speculation A silhouette I start to see, little by little, in this detour from a detour Right now, it doesn't matter if it's just speculation or whatever I'm just thinking I should walk over that way for now Hey,YO!! What are you waiting for, standing over in that dark place? Are you still clinging to someone in the middle of all those people's isolation? Right now, we're just going from one thing to the next, Swept downstream, always turning back to the past The little piece of body fluid in this plastic bottle, Sometimes disappearing, sometimes connected... Just like life If that's the case, prepare yourself to stand up As many misunderstandings as there are stars in the sky, And a spiral of misconception and speculation Even in a detour from a detour, even in a bubble floating in the current Long Version 星の数ほどの勘違いと、誤解と思い込みのらせん 回り道の回り道で少しずつ見えてきた輪郭 今は思い込みでも何でもいいや 取り合えずあの辺りまで歩いてみようかと思う Hey,YO!!　そんな暗い所に立って、何を待ってるんだい？ 沢山の人の中の孤独、また誰かにすがるのかい？ 誰も知らない、雑踏の中何かが見つかったのかい？ 人の波にのまれて、そこで何を思う？ 現在（いま）、この瞬間（とき）は次から次へと 川下に流れ、過去へと変わり続けてる ペットボトルの中ではじける液体のつぶは かつ消え、かつ結びて…まるで命のよう、 君は　今、その場所で何を始めるんだい？ どこに向かってそのボール運び蹴り込むんだい？ 現在（いま）、この瞬間（とき）は次から次へと 流れに乗って、未来へ進み続けてる ゴールを見つけ、飛び散るその汗のつぶは かつ消え、かつ結びて…まるで命そのもの それならば 立ち上がる 意志を 星の数ほどの勘違いと、誤解と思い込みのらせん 回り道の回り道でも流れに浮かぶうたかたでも Long Romaji hoshi no kazu hodo no kanchigai to, gokai to omoi kominorasen mawari michi no mawari michi de sukushizutsu mietekita rinkaku ima wa omoi komi demo nandemo iiya tori aezu ano atari made aruite mi you kato omou Hey,YO!! sonna kurai tokoro ni tatte, nani wo matterundai? takusan no hito no naka no kodoku, mata dare ga ni sugaru no kai? dare mo shiranai, zattou no naka nan ka ga mistukatta no kai? hito no nami ni nomarete, soko de nani wo omou? ima, kono toki wa tsugi kara tsugi he to kawashimo ni nagare, kako he to kawari tsuzuketeru pet bottle no naka de hajikeru ekitai no tsubu wa katsu kie, katsu mustubite...maru de inochi no you, kimi wa ima, sono basho de nani wo hajimerundai? doko ni mukatte sono hole hakobi keri komundai? ima, kono toki wa tsugi kara tsugi he to nagare ni notte, mirai he susumi tsuzuketeru goal wo mitsuke, tobi chiru sono ase no tsubu wa katsu kie, katsu mustubite...maru de inochi sono mono sore naraba tachi agaru ishi wo hoshi no kazu hodo no kanchigai to, gokai to omoi kominorasen mawari michi no mawari michi demo nagare ni ukabu uta kata demo Long English Translation As many misunderstandings as there are stars in the sky, And a spiral of misconception and speculation A silhouette I start to see, little by little, in this detour from a detour Right now, it doesn't matter if it's just speculation or whatever I'm just thinking I should walk over that way for now Hey,YO!! What are you waiting for, standing over in that dark place? Are you still clinging to someone in the middle of all those people's isolation? You don't know who, what did you show that hustle and bustle? You drunk a person's wave, what are you thinking there? Right now, we're just going from one thing to the next, Swept downstream, always turning back to the past The little piece of body fluid in this plastic bottle, Sometimes disappearing, sometimes connected... Just like life What do you want to start in this place, now? Are you crowded in that hole towards somewhere? Right now, we're just going from one thing to the next, Aboard flowingly, you continue to head towards to the future Show me your goals, the scattering grains of sweat Sometimes disappearing, sometimes connected...Just like that life If that's the case, Prepare yourself To stand up As many misunderstandings as there are stars in the sky, And a spiral of misconception and speculation Even in a detour from a detour, even in a bubble floating in the current Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of pure, titled PURE and credited to Des-ROW+2, can be found on Des-ROW's first album, D.. *A re-arranged version of pure with different lyrics and vocals, titled too late two, can be found in GUITARFREAKS 8thMIX & drummania 7thMIX. *A sequel to pure, titled lime-light, can be found in ee'MALL. Trivia *Much like MY GIFTS and UNBOUND MIND, pure can't be found on the pop'n music BEMANI category, despite there being an arrangement of it in another BEMANI game. *'pure' marks the first appearance of Akehiro Hidaka in the pop'n music series. *'pure' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment This is a melon bread! Des-ROW told the punk genre the future! It should surely become energetic to you in there!!! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart (exact notes undetermined). pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:Akehiro Hidaka Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs